1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to an integrated circuit, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit capable of helping a user to determine a condition of pin connection of the integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To meet consumers' requirement, integrated circuits in an electronic device are usually coupled to other circuits through different types of wire according to the mechanism design of the electronic device. For example, an integrated circuit for processing image data on a display panel of a notebook may have pins coupled to other circuits through flexible printed circuit or a printed circuit board on a glass panel. Since integrated circuits, such as the integrated circuit for processing image data, may be disposed in a rather complicated position of the mechanism of the electronic device, it may be rather difficult to discover the cause of the issue when the electronic device is not functioning normally.
In prior art, to discover the cause of the issue, the condition of pin connection of the integrated circuit will be examined, namely, to examine whether each of pins of the integrated circuit is connected to the corresponding circuit properly. Since some of the pins may be coupled to other circuits through a flexible printed circuit, the condition of pin connection cannot be observed by appearance. Therefore, the mechanism of the electronic device has to be opened so that the resistance between the pins of the integrated circuit and the external circuit may be examined by a measurement device such as a Volt-Ohm meter. If the resistance is greater than a normal value, then the condition of pin connection of the integrated circuit may be abnormal. However, due to the small size of the integrated circuit, it may be even more difficult to measure the resistance with a measurement device while the connection of the integrated circuit is complicated. In addition, when using a measurement device, the opened mechanism may require a further process to recover, and sometimes, the damage caused by opening the mechanism may be unrepairable. Therefore, how to determine a condition of pin connection of the integrated circuit effectively has become a critical issue to be solved.